


Do Something Else

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02





	Do Something Else

There was someone behind her.  Skye turned and pinned the stranger to the nearest tree, her stake to their throat.

“No, no, please, I’m human!”  The stranger cried, wildly waving her clipboard.

Skye let go of her, but kept herself tense.  “And what human are you?”

“Jemma Simmons, Watcher’s Council.”

Skye groaned.  “Oh, no, not _another_ one-”

“Yes, another one,” the Watcher said primly.  “Much as you may not like it, Skye, you’re stuck with me.”

“Oh, really?” Skye replied, eyebrow raised.  “I shook off the last one pretty easily.”  She punctuated her words by throwing her stake at a newly-born vampire who’d begun to crawl out of their grave.  The stake got them in the heart and they turned to dust.

“Yes, well, Fitz was always more suited to maintaining the historical records than he was to social interaction.  Wait- where are you going?”

“Sunrise in ten, sweetie.  I got to get to work.”

“Work!” The watcher- whose name Skye couldn’t quite remember- gaped indignantly.  “But this _is_ your work!”

Skye just waved at her before jogging home.

  
  


 

“Brook University tech staff, how may I help y-” Skye’s automatic greeting was cut off by the unexpected sight of a very angry Brit standing in front of her desk.

“ _This_ is your _job_?!”

“Well, yeah.  Slaying doesn’t exactly pay the bills, y’know.”

“Shh, not so loud!”

Skye scoffed.  “No one’s listening.  Besides, why would it hurt so bad to tell someone?”

“My books tell me that reactions have varied from burning at the stake to granting a celebrity status that got in the way of _work_.”  The Watcher said _work_ with what Skye imagined was as much disdain as her small British body could carry.

“Speaking of work, I’m required to ask for your name and your technical complaint.”

The Watcher sighed.  “I’m Jemma, and my Windows programs keep closing at random.”

  
  
  


“So, you have that job during the day, and at nights you come here?”

“Well, not all nights.”

“What do you mean, not _all_ nights?”

“I have some college classes at night.  I don’t want to be tech staff my whole life.”  Skye twirled her stake absent-mindedly.  Vampire activity was low tonight, which was unfortunate, because it meant she had to interact extra with Jemma.

“You’re not just _tech staff_ , you’re the S-”

“-Slayer, she who must stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness, yada yada yada.  I know.  I somehow managed not to forget that after Fitz repeated it a hundred times a day.”

“So why don’t you realize the significance of your work?”

“Look, I get that saving the world is important, but so is paying the bills and improving my mind outside of the creepy-crawlers of graveyards and alleyways.  I’d like to to both.”

Jemma’s face suddenly lit up.  “You know, the Watcher’s Council has funds...we could probably get you a stipend…”

“Yeah, sure.”  Skye learned a long time ago not to take any pity money.  It always came with strings attached, and she couldn’t afford those strings.

“So you’ll quit your _job_ once you receive your stipend?”

“Hey, whoa, I haven’t even _seen_ this stipend yet.”

  
  
  


After a week, Jemma finally gave up on the idea that Skye could be swayed to quit her job.  This pleased Skye immensely; if she’d had to put up with any more of Jemma’s whining, she’d have probably have to run away again.  That’d be annoying, especially since she was doing so well in her classes.

The other major downside to leaving Jemma was...she was cute.  Maybe in time, she’d be date worthy.  In time.

 

  
  


“Jemma?”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever do anything other than go through your books, trying to find ways to make me a better Slayer?”

Jemma actually had to pause to think about it.  Oh no.  “Well, there’s eating, sleeping-”

“So that’s a _no_ , then.  I’d like to offer you the chance to do something else tomorrow night.”  Skye paused briefly for dramatic flair.  “Go on a date with me.”

Jemma’s eyes widened in surprise.  Had no one ever asked her out on a date before?  “Well, I...yes, I’d like that.”

“We’ll meet at the Hub at 7?”

“That sounds nice.”

They spent a few minutes in uncomfortable silence, broken only by a vampire that Skye found was slightly hardly to kill than usual.

“I think that’s the last one for tonight.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Skye couldn’t keep from thinking how cute Jemma looked in the moonlight before she headed back to her apartment.

 

 


End file.
